A conventional loader comprises a pair of lift arms having a loader bucket mounted on forward ends thereof. A double-acting hydraulic cylinder is operatively connected to each lift arm to selectively raise or lower the same. When the bucket is filled, it has proven desirable to alert the operator as to the magnitude of load retained in the bucket for transfer to a truck or like hauling vehicle. It has proven desirable to employ an indicating device in conjunction with movement of the bucket or lift arms to indicate to the operator the magnitude of load imposed thereon.
The indicating device functions in response to loads carried by the bucket, but does not provide means for overriding the functioning thereof under certain work conditions wherein the indicating feature is not required. For example, such indicating feature is not required when the bucket is lowered to its ground-engaging, digging or loading position whereby high break-out and loading forces are imposed thereon. Also, the indicated load will oftentimes vary when the lift arms are moved, although the actual load remains the same.